Marybelle Marston
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What if John had failed to find Bill Williamson in Mexico so he returned to MacFarlane ranch were he received a message involving his wife and child. But what would happen if Bonnie and John had a child and would Bill she her as an easy target and would he be proven wrong in the end? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DO NOT OWN RED DEAD REDEMPTION ONLY MY OC MARYBELLE

John martins P.O.V

I rode my trusted stallion until I got to the last place anybody had seen Bill Williamson when I stopped and hitched my horse I saw it was a run down hotel. I entered it and went to the receptionists desk.

"Hey I'm looking for a man called Bill Williamson do you know if he's here?" The man looked up from his book and replied with a Mexican speech.

"No senoir he has not been heard from in years around here sorry" I couldn't believe this I had just traveled to Mexico for nothing I exited the hotel and mounted my horse I then traveled all day to go back to Armadillo as I entered I went straight past everyone and kept going until I got to the familiar Ranch I looked up and the big wooden sign saying "MacFarlane ranch" I trotted up to Bonnie's house and knocked at the door. It opened a few seconds later Bonnie stepping out he cuts had healed and she had a slight bust lip but she looked better since the last time I saw her she was about to get hung by a group of bandits. She looked at me almost in shock she then looked down and asked.

"Mr Marston I didn't know you had returned did you find Bill?"

"No miss MacFarlane seems that he has not been in Mexico for years"

"Oh" she replied bluntly. I looked at her and asked her.

"Miss MacFarlane I as wondering if I could stay in my little house I had?" She seemed to think about it but finally agreed.

That night as I lied down to sleep I thought what I was going to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days has gone by since I began staying at the ranch but today I got a letter from my friend in England Bonnie asked me to read it out loud so I did it read.

Hey pal I hate to be the berrer of bad news but it's better to here bad news from a friend hey.

Well your wife and kid were recently killed in a house fire.

Sorry pal talk to you later.

Peter.

I sat down on the chair and placed my head in my hands Bonnie came towards me and placed her hand on my back in a reassuring manner. Later that evening as I sat down on the wooden fence bordering the ranch I watched the stars thinking that now my family has joined the stars. Suddenly Bonnie came up to the fence and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry to here what happened"

"It's okay" we looked into each others eyes and I now saw the twinkle in her she we leaned closer to each other until our lips locked and we shared our first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been at least 6 years since John Marston had received the letter about his family and in that time him and Bonnie MacFarlane had gotten married and had a little girl who they had named Marybelle. She had long brown hair with her mums light brown eyes she was smart and would grow up to be brave today was her 6th birthday she had received marvellous presents including a cowgirl hat like her father's and a leather jacket with the arms ripped off again just like her father's. But the best gift was to come.

"Go and get dressed and I'll take you out to show you your main gift" John said Marybelle ran up to her room upstairs and got changed into a pair of denim trousers and a red and white chequered top she tided her hair into a low pony tail and slipped on her black leather boots with small golden spurs on the back. Marybelle then ran into her bathroom and quickly washed her face after doing so she ran to the front door where her mum and dad where waiting. John gently placed a white blindfold across her eyes and guided her to the stables where her surprise was.

"Okay now sweetie" Bonnie said as she lifted her daughters blindfold off Maybelle saw the sight of a black and white stallion it already had a saddle on and was ready to go it looked only a year younger then Maybelle but already seemed to be broken. Marybelle ran up to it and stayed stroking it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she kept repeating for the rest of the day Maybelle learned how to ride it and how to speed up or slow down the horse who she had called lightning.

Later that night her mum carried her half asleep daughter up the stairs and put her in a light blue night dress and tucked her in her bed which was red and white. But before Bonnie could go down stairs Maybelle spoke up.

"Wait could you read me a story please?"

"Okay what do you want me to read?" Maybelle didn't even have to think because she chose her faviroute story I instantly.

"Texas ranch house please" she answered whilst handing her mum the story.

Maybelle's P.O.V

A few months had gone past and now my mum and dad let me ride my horse to Armadillo but no further but this fateful day as I got to the middle of Hennigansstead a man walked to the side of the barren landscape and ran to the middle of the path and yelled.

"Please I wouldn't ask unless I was I had a different way but I need a lift"

"Sure partner hop on" he looked around into the bushes but turned around back to me and spoke.

"Ur could you attually come back to my camp because I left some things back there" I followed him to a barrener place until he turned to me and flung me off Lightning backwards I glared back up only to look at the barrel of a gun I stood up with my hands raised when 2 other men came out of hiding 2 of them pointed there guns at me whilst one came closer to me and snapped off my pearl necklace and reached into my pockets and snagged out the remainder of the mony that was in there. He then turned me around and tied my hands together and faced me away from them I heard guns cocking and I was then ready for my death suddenly …BANG!. I tensed but nothing hit me I opened my eyes and turned around to see 3 dead body's I looked behind them and saw my dad shotgun in one hand that was smoking and lasso in the other which was connected to Lightning. Dad jumped off his horse and cut the rope with his knife he then placed me on the back of his and he then took me and Lightning home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I AM KEEPING IT IN MARYBELLE'S P.O.V for the rest of the story.**

Four years have gone by like a flash and now I have become 10 a few months ago now on this day my granddad had to take care of some business at Henniganstead involving something to do with gunfire. It has now been at least 3 hours since he left and my ma has gotten very worried now, my pa and ma set out to find him a few minutes ago and I was left in the Ranch I suddenly heard a crash coming from the barn I slowly walked toward the barn thinking _its properly just a coyote that's spooked the horse's _but as I raised the shot gun and looked in ready to shoot a coyote I saw there was nothing inside.

I walked inside moving hay bales and pitchforks until I came across a fallen over shovel I lifted it up and placed it back down on the shelf but as I turned around a strange man blocked my path he was shadowed my the hay bales but I could defiantly see a pitchfork in his hand. I moved backwards only for him to step forward he turned around and closed the door shoving the pitchfork in the handles he then grabbed a ready light lantern and held it close he then turned back to the door and pushed the hay down grabbing tonnes in his hands and spreading it across the floor he then smashed the lantern on the hay and jumped on the ladder next to it smashing the lanterns on the way. I watched as my path was blocked by fire the man had managed to escape through the skylight the fire had begun to make the horse's scared I ran to the door and hit it with my knuckles until I heard someone yell.

"THE BARNS ON FIRE!" my knuckles were now covered in blood and the smoke was getting to me I began coughing and gasping for air I knelt down and laid on the floor to weak to move. I thought that my life was over until I saw my pa jump in from the skylight and pick me up with his hands holding me close he then ran to the door and pulled out the pitchfork. After he got out people ran in to save the horses whilst my ma and pa ran me inside and called for the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know why but I still get horrifying nightmares from the night of the barn fire but now I am 13 I have a better note my ma and pa are letting me go on my first shopping trip to Armadillo today. I got a quick shower and changed into a pair of denim trousers and a blue top I then tied my hair into a high pony tail I then put on my hat and I then slipped on my black leather boots I then holstered my rifle and my pistols and my lasso. I then went to Lightning and saddled her after that I spurred Lightning to go into a gallop and set off.

As I finished my shopping trip I put on my satchel and set of back home but as I got halfway in henniganstead a group of men stopped me to ask.

"hey are you the Marston's kid?"

"yep sure am" they looked around before I then set off as the last time the person looked around I got mugged but as I sped off I felt a rope around my waist I was suddenly pulled off Lightning, who stopped scared what happened to me, as I tried to get back up the men grabbed the lasso and my guns off me and tied my hands together also tying a white strip of fabric across my mouth they then lassoed Lighting and placed me on the back of one of there horses. We travelled a while until we reached Tumbleweed a abandoned town full of criminals and outlaws but these guys seemed to be the only people living there. One of the men then grabbed me and placed me down on a empty crate he then pulled down my mouth gag so it was loosely around my neck I glared upwards and spat venomously.

"WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?" one of the men smirked back to me and answered.

"because your pa helped Marshal with capturing our leader and a man is paying a fair price to get the daughter of John Marston a man by the name of Bill Williamson" I gasped my pa had told me story's of Bill and his men but I was suddenly brought back to reality by them placing the gag back on and pushing me into a empty cell. It was a small cell with rusty bars and dried blood from the last victim brought here I lied down and let silent tears fall down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N IM STARTING THIS CHAPTER IN JOHN MARSTON'S P.O.V**

I was beginning to get worried it was now turning 3 days since Maybelle disappeared so I decided to visit Marshal to see if he knew anything I hitched my horse to the hitching post and walked inside I looked around to eventually see him sitting at his desk.

"Hey Marshal have you seen Maybelle?" He looked up from his paperwork and answered whilst shaking his head.

"No John I haven't" suddenly a whistle came from the outside Marshal and John went outside and saw a bandit outside riding the very reluctant Lightning I almost growled when I saw him riding Lightning. I l knew what they wanted a few days ago I helped Marshal capture there leader so they will want him back.

**Marybelle's P.O.V**

I awoke to the feeling of the rope still rubbing against my skin my wrists felt raw and like they were on fire my stomach was growling like a lion and my mouth was as dry as a desert. The cell door was suddenly opened and the man lifted me up so I was sitting up he then moved my gag and opened my mouth and poured water into my mouth he then cut my wrists free as soon as the rope was off I rubbed my wrists which were now red. He then shut the door but not before he left me with an apple and some cheese sandwiches I looked at him and him simply put.

"Can't have you dying on us can we" when he left I nibbled at my sandwich and my apple as soon as I had finished a different man came running in and instead of rope he put chains around my wrists he then moved my gag back on my mouth and held a gun to my back and pushed me toward a wagon of some sorts except this was like a wagon that held prisoners he pushed me in and locked it behind me. I suddenly heard gun fire and my dad yelling my name I screamed with all my might but the wagon began moving further away from the place my father was but the gag was stopping the screams coming through suddenly the wagon stops and I hear gates open up the van began moving again I looked through the bars at the back of the wagon. I wish I hadn't though because all I saw was a bunch of strong evil men they stared at me through the bars.

The wagon stopped and I saw the same man that had put my chains on and gave me food and water he opened the door to the way on but he didn't get me out he turned to the man who seemed to be in charge he had a short black beard and was quite tall.

"All right I brought ya the girl now where's the mony?" The tall man suddenly grabbed a rifle from his back and pointed it at the mans head saying.

"I don't make deals with bandits" the tall man placed his finger on the trigger and pushed down the bullet soured hitting straight through the bandits head. I watched as blood came from his for head and he spat up a tiny bit of blood the bandit fell on the floor with no colour left in his face. The murderous man then looked to me I was trying my hardest to stay to the back but he climbed in and grabbed the neck of my top and threw me out of the wagon. I landed on my hands and knees cutting them on the hard ground I felt his hand grab my shoulder and made me stand up I turned around only for the man to slap me in the face hitting me to the floor he grabbed my ankles and then placed shackles around my ankles he then began pushing me toward a jail cell but this time he chained my wrist shackles to the wall and took off my mouth gag fully.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"You can call me Bill Williamson doll and welcome to fort Mercer"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N AGAIN I'M STARTING IN JOHN MARSTON'S P.O.V**

We made it to the camp in Tumbleweed and I got the leader of the group of the horse and pushed him forward with my gun until we reached the entrance to see a group of bandits but no Mary (my nickname for her) I roughly grabbed the weasel of all the weasels shoulder (the leader) and pointed the gun to his head yelled.

"where the hell is my daughter?" the simply laughed until one answered.

"we don't make deals with the law besides she made us some money" I had, had enough and pulled the trigger blowing the leaders brains out the men began shooting at us but me and Marshal ducked behind a large rock. We got rid of the bandit scum we then looked through the cells and the rooms but we didn't find anything as I exited the last room I kicked a bucket making it hit a rock I then sat down on the rock until Marshal came up to me with a man hog tied he threw him down in front of me and said.

"this pile of sick is still alive and he'll help us to find your daughter" I glared down to him and then smiled whilst saying 'thank you sir' I then kicked him in the gut and walked to horse's with the other men. When we got to the sheriffs office and tied him to the chair after a few hours of punching him he finally spoke.

"okay, okay I'll tell you we sold her to a man who's running Fort Mercer I think his name's something like Bill Williamson" my eyes opened wide okay that was it Bill is dead and I knew exactly how to get into Fort Mercer.

Marybelle's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and saw I was still in the cell and chained up its been a few weeks since these men had kidnapped me I struggled but I managed to move so I was sitting up I felt tiered and hungry and thirsty but worst of all scared. I started crying missing my home, my family and my normal life until the door was opened and I saw it was Bill he unfastened my wrists but instantly chained up my wrists in shackles and began pulling me out but I had, had enough I began fighting back and pulling away even though he kept pulling forward I pulled away abruptly he spun me around and punched me in the face busting my lip open and giving me a black eye.

He suddenly picked me up bridal style and then carried me to a tall wagon and chucked me in the back and locked the door but not before placing my gag back over my mouth. I heard several gunshots and a machine gun but then it faded in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to the small room that Bill had bought for me to stay in I slowly sat up until I heard Bill burst in and lock the door behind him he then grabbed my neck and pointed a gun to my head I then heard kicking at the door I tensed up and waited to see who it was...

John's P.O.V

I walked into where Bill was last seen Nuevo paraìso it was a dump of a place building falling down and it was filled with outlaws and deadbeats. I walked slowly to the nearest inn and walked in I walked to Bills room and I instantly heard movement I burst in to see... Nothing I then noticed a door when I tried to open if I found it locked I heard Marybelle scream I grabbed my gun and began kicking in the door.

I kept kicking the door until the hinges gave way and the door opened I saw Bill wrapping his arm around Marybelle's neck and pointing a gun to her head I pointed my gun at Bill and growled he spoke up after a minutes silence.

"I swear to God John if you don't put down your gun I'll blow her brains out" I began to place my gun down but as s soon as I placed my gun down Marybelle elbowed his ribs and ran to me. I got ready to grab her but she turned around to see Bill aiming the gun at her Iit was like it all happened in slow motion Bill pulled the trigger and the bullet was released I looked at Mary to see her holding her stomach. I ran her and grabbed her as she fell backwards I watched Bill cowardly retreat back out of the window but turned to Mary blood began spreading over her top where her hand was she suddenly closed her eyes. I carried her bridal style and ran to the nearest doctor who fixed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Marybelle's P.O.V

I looked around and saw I was in my bedroom suddenly my parents came in my mum ran up to me and embraced me in a bone breaking hug. My dad then gave me a hug and moved the hair out of my eyes I hated my bed rest week but I began feeling much better I remember that when I woke up on the last day the news came out pretty quick I walked outside and saw a young boy selling papers.

"Hey kid" I yelled he looked at me but came towards me. I passed him some coins and he passed me the news paper which when I got to my room I read allowed.

"Outlaw Bill Williamson jailed and hung today" I laid on my bed and fell into a deep sleep knowing I would never have to verse that evil outlaw. Or would I?. Nah properly not.

A/N SIRRY FOR THE SHORT ENDING BUT I HAVE SO MANY FANFICS TO WRITE SERIOUSLY MY BRAIN IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE.


End file.
